Jack Skellington's Sad Story
by Silent Donatello
Summary: Jack Skellington's P.O.V. before, during and after the Christmas incident.


Jack Skellingtons Story  
My name is Jack Skellington, Pumpkin King of Halloween Town. The story that I'm about to tell you is a sad little story. So lets start at the beginning shall we? My father Christopher Skellington met my mother Judy Mc Dreyfus in the cruel times of Halloween, the people of the mortal world had just about stopped celebrating and believing in the Halloween Spirit and so our world was dying. The line of Skellingtons was supposed to end with my father but as you all know it he met Judy and fell in love with her. Chris loved her more than life itself, both of them were really too young to get married but they had no choice for my mother was pregnant with the heir to Halloween, me. The citizens of Halloween wanted to rid my mother of being pregnant with me but my father wouldn't hear of it. So anyone who lashed out against Judy had a fair trial, if found guilty they would be sent to the guillotine, burnt at the stake or sent to the gallows. A terrible way to go but that was the laws back when my father was King. So many people died a horrible death; my father married Judy when she was five months pregnant with me. So four months passed by and my mother was ready to bring me into this world. Chris was beside her every step of the way he even coached her when she was supposed to push. Twelve excruciating hours passed by and so I was borne. My father cleaned me off and wrapped me up in some warm blankets then handed me to my mother. She cried with joy when she saw me and heard me cry for the first time. I must have had a good set of lungs because I was told that my cries were ear shattering. Anyway my mother named me Jack and my father got my middle name from my grandfather, Drayden. I must have been a troublesome little demon because my father told me that I would run throughout the entire house giving him and my mother a fit about taking baths when I was just a year old. At the age of six my father had fallen ill, I don't recall as to what made him so sick but I sensed that whatever it must have been was fatal because he passed away several years later. At the age of ten I was crowned King so my childhood was over with. Then the training started and the lecturing, I was disgusted with the Mayor that we had and boy did I ever hate him too. I made many mistakes for a child my age, everyone expected me to be perfect so I tried to do my dead level best. But to no avail I always failed hence the beginning of my depression. When I turned twelve I started dating (Yes I know I was a bit young but who's telling this story? Me! So, no interruptions and no questions. Ah where was I? Oh yes I remember) I met this lovely young girl that was a teenager, she seemed to be kind and caring enough so I dated her until I was fourteen. Was that ever a mistake! I found out that she was only using me for my money. So I had to end our relationship, she was heart broken and I was too. Even more so because she had used me! So I was supposedly through with dating and whenever a pretty young siren or ghoul made eyes at me and asked to go out on a date I simply said no and that I was sorry. I hated turning all those women down but I had to because I didn't want to be put through the heartache again. So finally Halloween rolled around again and it was up to me, Jack Drayden Skellington the 1st to deliver a scary Halloween to the mortals. Big mistake! I had failed in doing that as well once I returned home everyone booed and hissed upon seeing me. I decided to take refuge in the graveyard and so I sat on the spiral hill without a friend in the world. I felt so alone and I wished that my parents were still alive during that time but they weren't and I had to learn from my mistakes. Everyone in town made my life a miserable hell and they never gave me a chance to correct the wrongs that I had done. Boy did I show them! On my nineteenth birthday I whipped myself into shape, not only physical shape but mentally and emotionally as well. I showed them who boss was. I also put the Mayor in his place as well yeah I know you're supposed to respect your elders and all but why should I? He doesn't respect me so I don't respect him! But I guess I could give the man a second chance so I'll be lenient on him. After being King for several years I've learned a few tips and tricks. Speaking of tricks I've noticed some trouble making juvenile delinquents around here, so I guess I need to take care of them too. They're only little kids though so I can't do too much to them. I remember walking to Dr. Frankenstein's place just to check on him. He answered the door with a smile on his face and he said, ' Hello Jack my boy! Please come in.' so I stepped into his home. He then took me up to his laboratory and showed me his newest creation that he was working on. It was a female; she looked like something from a Frankenstein movie. This woman was pale blue, dark blue stitches covered her entire body, and she had long dark red hair. I looked at the Doctor and smiled, 'She's beautiful Doctor. Do you have a name for her yet?" I asked him. Dr. F shook his head ' No, I don't. I haven't even thought of a name for her yet.' He said. 'What about Sally? Sally Analee.' I suggested and he smiled, ' That's it my boy! I'll name her Sally. Thank you so much Jack!' I believe the old man was quite thrilled and he told me it'd take him at least a few more years to finish her. I left for home after visiting the Doctor, but why did I have the nagging feeling that this young woman wasn't going to have a happy life after the Doctor gives her life. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to wait and see what the future holds. Four more years passed and I was now twenty- three and did I ever hate it. I had grown more depressed with my life and of being the so-called Pumpkin King; this was also the time when Sally had been brought to life. The Doctor called me to tell me the good news, I left home as soon as I could and arrived at his home minutes later. I walked up the ramp and into the laboratory there she was sitting on the operation table. She looked in my direction and smiled at me. My knees got really weak as I walked over to her, ' Hello their miss.' I said as I extended my hand and took her hand into mine and placed a gentle kiss on her hand. Sally smiled again, ' Hello.' She said. Her voice was so soft and gentle. A beautiful angelic glow surrounded her. What she did next surprised me! Sally stood up and kissed me deeply on the lips; everything around me stood still as I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. But her happy life soon took a turn for the worse. The Doctor never allowed Sally out of his sight! Talk about a control freak. I remember the heart broken look she'd give me whenever I went to visit Dr. Frankenstein, which was an excuse to see Sally. A few months after she was given life, Sally was completely enslaved in her own home; she wasn't even allowed to speak unless given permission. I didn't know about what all was happening for I felt like it was none of my business. Halloween finally rolled around again and whoop de doodle do! I had to do my death-defying dance, which I'd take a lit torch and set myself on fire. A mighty cheer came from the crowd as I stepped out of the fountain and greeted everyone. But their cheers disgusted me and I was getting tired of the day-to-day routine as I began to want more out of life. Once again I took refuge in the graveyard and climbed the spiral hill as I sang my song of woe. I remember wandering out of the graveyard as my faithful ghost dog Zero glided by my side and yipping at my heels. I smiled sadly at him stopping once to play a game of fetch with one of my ribs. As I continued to walk I got very weary and then I fell asleep. Not really knowing where I was or where I was going, but evidentially I had wondered into an unknown forest not too far from home. My curiosity got the best of me as I looked at each tree that bore many different carvings on them. My guess was that they represented other holiday's maybe but the tree that fascinated me most was the one that had a Christmas tree on it. I walked towards the tree and turned the doorknob, I looked inside to see total darkness as I turned around to look at Zero a swirling icy wind wrapped itself around me and pulled me inside the tree. I continued falling until I landed in a soft sparkling white powder. I looked all around me as my eyes and ears were filled with the beautiful colored lights and delightful sounds. My heart began to sing a different tune as I decided to take a look around this new place I had discovered. Whatever this place was called it sure amazed me as I saw children throwing snowballs instead of throwing heads. I loved it and I wanted it for my own! Then I ran right into a candy cane pole. I looked up to see a sign that read 'Christmas Town'. So I gathered up as many souvenirs as I could, then I found a snow mobile and found the nearest exit out of Christmas Town and returned back home. I told the Mayor to call a Town meeting for that night and I'd explain everything then. But was I ever wrong about that. No one seemed to understand what I was trying to get across to them. So I just used what everyone knew me as. I became the fearsome Pumpkin King everyone had gotten to know and it worked sort of. I remember seeing Sally sitting in the back of Town Hall, the hurt expression that was on her face melted my heart. To tell the truth I cared about Sally and still do but I'll get to that later. After the meeting was over with I headed home to try and think of a way to logically explain this Christmas thing. The next morning I headed for the Doctor's; I asked him if I could borrow some of his equipment. Once I got home I headed for my tower study then I set up all kinds of experimental stations. Everything I had done failed; I placed a holly berry underneath a microscope 'that didn't work!' I took a candy cane and placed it in a beaker full of hot water, which 'turned into a noodle! I even attempted to make a snowflake that turned into a spider with a spider web around it. I was ready to give up. After all my experimental ideas failed I turned to the old drawing board 'Literally!' I wrote down several equations but none of them turned out the way I wanted them to. During this time Sally had managed to escape from the Doctor's once more and made her way over to my place. There was a warm interruption at my window, I looked out to see a small brown basket hanging from an old rope that had been attached to a pulley for ages. I waved at Sally as if to say' Thank you' she smiled warmly at me and my cheeks flushed red. But I sobered quickly. I pushed back a small cloth that covered the contents of the basket only to find what looked like a champagne bottle. So I pulled out the cork only to see a small fog hovering over my skull, then the fog began to take shape of a butterfly. That was really kind of Sally for doing that and what's strange is that I was drawn to her even more. The next morning I announced that 'Christmas will be ours!' I headed for Town Hall later that evening to hand out assignments. Dr. Frankenstein was given the job of making the reindeer, Lock, Shock and Barrel was to kidnap Sandy Claws. Which I made a big mistake on doing that! I should've known better that those three were going to lie and deceive me! But I was blinded by my own greed of wanting to take over Christmas. Several hours later Sally was next in line. I gave her the easiest task of all or so I thought. I remember exactly what I told her too ' Sally, I need your help more than anyone's.' Only to hear her say, ' You certainly do Jack. I had the most terrible vision.' I had no idea what she meant by that so I simply said, ' That's splendid!' 'No! It was about your Christmas.There was smoke and fire.' But I cut her short, 'That's not my Christmas! My Christmas is filled with laughter and joy and this.my Sandy Claws outfit, I want you to make it!' I said joyfully but then I saw the pain that was in her eyes as she tried to change my mind, ' Jack! Please listen to me. It's going to be a disaster!' ' How could it be? This part's red, the trim is white.' I said as I pointed to the picture of myself in a Sandy Claws suit. Once more Sally tried to explain her feelings of me taking over Christmas, 'It's a mistake Jack.' But I simply gently pushed her aside, 'Now don't be modest! Who else is clever enough to make my Sandy Claws outfit? I have every confidence in you.' I said with a smile. I had hurt my best friend over that stupid mistake! But I really didn't notice at the time. Lock, Shock and Barrel returned after Sally had left, they opened their huge black bag only to reveal a giant pink Easter Bunny. Oh boy! Did they ever make a wrong turn. And now that I think about what happened it was pretty hilarious. I told them the mistake they made and so the three got into a huge fight. Which I straightened them up in a hurry too, they took the Easter Bunny back after I scolded them. As the evening progressed everyone bustled about preparing for Christmas. I was so happy that I could've sworn that my heart was singing. The next day I headed into the Town Square to see if my Sandy Claws suit was ready. It was and Sally helped me with my coat and my snow-white beard. I was so thrilled but she wasn't and once again Sally tried her best to explain that I am the Pumpkin King and not Sandy Claws. And yet again I didn't listen to her. 


End file.
